


【水托】破镜重圆系统（双性）

by LM10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM10/pseuds/LM10
Summary: *ooc！！ooc！！作者脑子有坑！！非常雷！！非常三观不正！！预警：可能有生子#脑回路完全岔开的两人#拉•我自己攻略我自己•莫斯托•我贞德好累一男的•雷斯





	【水托】破镜重圆系统（双性）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puti/gifts).

> 送给买了我菜的基友
> 
> 我爱酸爽我爱意难平爱这恨海情天！

橘黄暖光柔柔洒落，摆放在餐桌上的烛台、鲜花，给坐于餐桌旁的两人间平添上了一份莫名的暗流涌动。透明高脚杯置于素净的绒布上，酒液透过玻璃在灯下闪耀着暗色的奢华。

男人骨节分明的手指轻掂酒杯，抿了一口，看向对面，那点喜形于色的性子一点没变，扬唇说道：“我没想到，你会约我出来。” 

而对面的——托雷斯，此时微垂眼帘，嘴角几不可见的抽搐了一下，心道：我自己他妈也没想到呢。

他原本从日本回马德里，在飞机上睡着了。睁眼的一瞬间，脑中响起一道冷冰冰毫无感情的声音，那声音自称什么破镜重圆系统，并且告诉他，必须完成它发布的任务，否则他将受到各式各样的惩罚。

托雷斯顿了顿，决定重新闭上眼睛，一定是他还没睡醒！

然而，脑中那个声音依然机械般的说了一长串：【现在发布第一个任务：下飞机后打电话给塞尔吉奥拉莫斯，时限2小时，任务失败则惩罚宿主变为双性人。】

宿主？？那是什么东西？？还有双性人又是什么？？他简直懵逼了。但那句“打电话给拉莫斯”，绝对听的一清二楚，他怎么可能会那样做？！

托雷斯按了按太阳穴，不作理会打算继续睡觉，是最近太累产生幻听了吗，等回到马德里预约一下心理医生吧。

当托雷斯坐上汽车，在回马德里住宅的路上，忽感下体传来一阵撕裂般的疼痛，持续了漫长的几十秒钟，痛感消失后，隐隐感觉下体好像多出了什么东西。他开始不淡定了，内心涌起一股莫名的恐慌。

他一到家就直奔卫生间，脱裤摸进自己的下体，吓的身形一晃，差点晕死过去，好歹意志坚强的稳住了。才明白过来，所谓“变成双性人”是什么意思。

这时，脑中的声音又响起：【约塞尔吉奥拉莫斯出来见面，限时3小时，任务失败则随机指定一名马竞球员出门被流星砸中。】  
  
艹！

搞他可以！搞马竞算什么！他可以有事，他的马竞不可以有事啊！！等等，所以说被流星砸中是什么鬼啦！

他花了1小时接受这种从电影上都没看到过的荒诞无稽，又花了1.5小时纠结该死的任务内容，最后终于认命，赶在时限之前成功将拉莫斯约了出来。

拉莫斯见托雷斯久未回话，眉心拢蹙，似乎心事重重的样子。便缓缓开口，道：“我们好久没见了，你最近还好吗？”  
  
而托雷斯还沉浸在哀叹命运坎坷的顾影自怜中。

他扪心自问，回首自己的三十五年岁月，十八年职业生涯，他始终保持着马竞人的精神——努力，谦逊，牺牲，克服逆境，永不妥协，永远战斗直到最后一刻！他可以说对得起所有人！

如今，却莫名其妙被绑定了这么个鬼东西，变成一个不男不女的怪物，就因为没打一个破电话而已。对的，就因为没给塞尔吉奥打电话！

想到这里，托雷斯幽怨的抬起眼来，视线落入拉莫斯那双深邃的眸里，幽幽的道：“嗯……是啊，好久不见了。”

眼前这个男人，就好像注定是自己的克星，托雷斯又止不住想起那年令他痛彻心扉的欧冠决赛。他明明已经远离他，不再和他有交集了！为什么命运还要捉弄他！

托雷斯想着想着，不禁悲从中来，眼眶和鼻腔一同泛酸，差点涌出泪来。

拉莫斯怔怔望着托雷斯双眼泛红的对自己说着好久不见，一副泫然欲泣的模样。心底某处顿时柔软又刺痛。他没想到，南多竟挂念自己到了这般地步！可明明是他先冷淡了自己。

拉莫斯曾屡次向托雷斯示好，试图挽回两人的关系，在ins圈他，甚至给他发个生日祝福都小心翼翼的选择在ins story，而不是大大方方的在ins上发。

然而他从未得到过他的回应。热脸贴冷屁股久了，人心也是会寒的。终于他也就放弃了。而现在看来，或许托雷斯还当自己是朋友，并没有完全舍弃这份友情？

就在两人各自陷入思绪而沉寂时，忽而响起的系统的声音让托雷斯一个激灵：【帮塞尔吉奥拉莫斯擦干净嘴巴，限时1分钟。】

卧槽！一分钟？！他甚至连系统的指令都没大听清！

来不及多想，托雷斯陡然拔高音调脱口喊出一声：“塞尔吉奥！”

“嗯？”拉莫斯猛的回神望向托雷斯。

“你！”托雷斯快速的左右逐瞄一眼。很好，没人看这边。伸手捻起湿纸巾，整张往拉莫斯脸上糊去——

“你嘴巴脏了！”

“唔……”

托雷斯紧凑的做完一连串动作后，终于缓缓长舒口气，然后心虚的瞥了一眼拉莫斯，点点雀斑的脸上出现一抹因仓促而产生的红晕。  
还好餐厅人不多，早知道应该选包间的！不过好险，总算没有超时。话说回来，这垃圾系统居然要他做这种事！塞尔吉奥怕不会以为自己有毛病吧！

拉莫斯看了眼置于桌上的湿纸巾，洁白褶皱间沾了块淡淡的酱渍。

南多这样含蓄的人，居然会对自己做出这种过分亲密的行为。看来他是真心诚意想要与自己重修旧好。

拉莫斯只觉心中一软：“谢谢。”抬手摸摸脸上被擦拭过的皮肤，微微刺痛，只是这力道好像有点重？

抬眼望去，只见托雷斯颧骨浮上两抹红云。

拉莫斯见托雷斯居然羞涩的不敢看自己，便帮他岔开话题，想到他大概刚从日本回来，便问：“什么时候回的马德里？”

“今天刚回。”托雷斯还在心里吐槽着系统，便随口一答。

拉莫斯神色中掠过一丝惊讶，晃眼间便灿烂开来，眉目间皆是掩不住的得意，“所以，你一下飞机就联系我了？”他心头涌上一股暖意。早已凉了的心，似乎被一双柔软的手包裹，一点一点温热回来。

“呃……”托雷斯险些赏自己一嘴巴子。艹，刚没留神，他不该说今天刚回的！应该说昨天才回！他略略错开视线，以逃离那道毫不掩饰的热烈。噙了口酒，以掩窘态，却一下咽的太急，不慎呛到，“咳咳……”

“你还好吗？”拉莫斯立即关切的问道。

“……没、没事”托雷斯摆摆手，心下却道，赶紧岔开话题吧！

他思索着拉莫斯的近况。有关他的一切，他早已不甚了解，得知的渠道甚至与一般球迷无异，通过ins、小报等等。不同的是，球迷是特意关注，而他不过是不经意间。所以，他所知道最近的事也只有那件了，于是神差鬼使道：“恭喜你。”

拉莫斯不解的看着托雷斯，似乎以眼神询问他。

“你的婚礼。”托雷斯继续道。  
  
“谢谢。”

拉莫斯想起自己婚礼并没有邀请托雷斯，这声恭喜倒显得他一时有些狼狈。不过，他倒有些意外托雷斯今天怎么了，竟会这么关心自己，难道在怪自己没邀请他？他本以为他不关心不会来的。

“我想你太远了，应该不会来，也就没和你说。”

说实话，这种解释未免太过可笑。明明彼此心知肚明，你没请我没去、你不来我不请的理由。

空气安静下来，场面一时有些尴尬。

而托雷斯早就追悔莫及了。简直没话找话，尴的不行。尤其想起之前记者问到他关于塞尔吉奥婚礼的事，他回了什么来着，哦，他说自己不清楚，不关心。而他现在却主动提及这个话题，简直蠢死了！ 

从餐厅出来，托雷斯看了看表，绝望的发现才12点45分，是的，该死的系统竟要他和拉莫斯共处到3点30分！！

拉莫斯走在前头，往停车方向去，意思很明显，接下来各回各家。

不行，他必须守护马竞！他绝对要完成任务！一股使命感油然而生，托雷斯跨前一步，宛如壮士断腕般的喊出一句：“塞尔吉奥，等等！”

拉莫斯闻声止步，回过头来，“嗯？怎么了？”

“我、”托雷斯一下又怂了，顿了顿，深呼吸一口气，才期期艾艾道：“我、我还不想回去，我们可以再去哪里玩一下吗？”

托雷斯以为这些话已经用尽自己毕生勇气，后来才知，此刻发生的事，与未来的惊世骇俗相比，根本算不得什么了。

拉莫斯没想到托雷斯还会继续邀请自己，但想了想明晚还有比赛，看着托雷斯脸上微微的恳求之色，动了动嘴唇，最终还是拒绝道：“抱歉，我得回去休息了。”

刚说完，便见托雷斯露出忧伤的神色，拉莫斯眼底深处闪过一丝复杂，声音里带着连自己都未察觉的宠溺的轻哄，“改天好吗？你刚回来，也要休息吧？”说完，轻轻拍了拍托雷斯的肩，又转身往前走去。

眼睁睁看着拉莫斯远去的背影，托雷斯慌的几乎要哭出来，不管不顾的奔上前，两只手拉住拉莫斯的一只胳膊，“求你了！”说的急了，声音都染上一丝颤抖的哭腔。

拉莫斯回头震惊的看着昔日好友的面容，他从未见过托雷斯这副模样，略带高傲的他何曾这般放低过姿态。仅有一次，便是很多年以前了，他们那次打了一架，他在自己面前不停赌咒发誓，说他没有耍自己。

心像是被轻轻触了一下，回神过来，拉莫斯已听见自己轻轻应了声：“好。”

“真的吗？！”

一想到任务将要顺利完成，托雷斯感动的眼泪都要流下来了，“太好了。”他看着拉莫斯，忍不住说道。

月光下，托雷斯明亮湿润的眼睛，像海水里盛满星光。拉莫斯有些出神的凝望着，没想到自己仅仅是答应托雷斯，竟能让他如此开心。忽然觉得，今晚累就累点吧，似乎也不算什么了。

他们迎着马德里九月凉爽的夜风，从餐厅散步到河边，一路上，没有很多话，却令拉莫斯升起一种怀念之色。

像是回到年轻时，两人一起去泡吧，逛街的时代。

沿着一道稀少人烟的街区，于无声中稀疏传来风吹万物的醉歌，枝头斑驳的晃影将他们掩埋，遮去偶有几个路人的探究目光。

不知不觉竟经过当年一起买发带的地方，那家店铺早不在了，不知是倒闭了还是怎么。曾经熟悉的街道，现却一片荒凉。

最后，他们来到一家偏僻的影院。当年这儿要比现在热闹的多，记得彼时年少刚成名，两人买了票，遇上球迷堵的水泄不通，只好匆匆作罢。后来竟再没机会一同去看过一场。如今，又回到这里，两人再次买了票，趁着开场后没有灯光偷偷溜进去，坐在无人能见的角落，终于看了半场。

凌晨，托雷斯回到家，疲惫的躺倒在床上，侧身背对着道明格斯，手悄悄探进睡裤，绝望的摸到依旧触感清晰无比的肉缝，忍住泪水，默念马竞精神价值，向上天祈祷，待他醒来，这一切只是个梦。  
  
-TBC-  


**Author's Note:**

> 不知托妞踢完退役赛后几时回马德里，八月底还是九月？暂定九月吧就_(:з」∠)_


End file.
